During cooking it is often required to separate fat from a liquid. For example, when making gravy it is usually necessary to separate a fat layer from the remaining gravy.
Traditionally such separation has been undertaken by spooning off the fat or by attempting to pour out the liquid while keeping the fat separate. Usually such separation methods result in some of the fat being included in the liquid portion. Also these methods are usually very awkward and inefficient and usually involve spills.
The present invention provides a fat separator device that allows for the separation of a liquid from fat with minimal contamination of fat in the liquid sample.